


2020 Prompt: First Times: Naruto at the Mansion.

by joganprince



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gifts, Hanabi's pov, Troll Hanabi, Unexpected Visitors, awkward moments, awkward post sex convos, frightened Hanabi, pissed off Hinata, suprise, walked in on during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince
Summary: Updated I am editing and rewriting this work.Stay tuned.Hanabi has a gift for her elder sister.She hears what she thinks to be Hinata crying on the other side of the door.But boy is Hanabi in for a surprise...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	2020 Prompt: First Times: Naruto at the Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting and streamlining this fic stay tuned.

For NaruHina2020 January Firsts / Toward the Future, Vision

Onee-chan, Hanabi’s voice rang out, Onnee- chan 

The tile felt cool on Hanabi’s feet, she was desperately looking for her elder sister

She had something very important to give her.

The package felt small in Hanabi’s hands, she had the contents wrapped and placed into a no discreet box it was signed. With cursive, for Elder Sisters eyes only…

As she was approaching Hinata’s room, she heard thud,  
Her eyes widened, I am not a busy body, but still I can’t resist, she thought to herself.

Hanabi placed her ear to the door of her elder sisters room.

She heard panting like Hinata was sobbing, a crash, 

Hanabi used her inductive reasoning skills, 

Elder sister must be crying because she broke a family vase  
Elder sister may been crying due to recovering from a mission…

Or maybe she was in a fight with her Boyfriend Naruto  
Her mind racing Hanabi, felt the handle of the door, turned it slowly ever so slowly

“Elder Sister, I have something for yo…..”

“Holy shit”, Hanabi dropped the package for her Elder Sister.

Hanabi’s elder sister was naked, but she wasn’t alone, and she wasn’t crying…  
Naruto was laying on the bed his two arms extended, his body was flushed,

Hinata was on top of him, joined in a particularly carnivorous-like act of love making.  
Naruto hands were held down by Hinata, Naruto’s wrist has light marks from here Hinata’s well-manicured fingernails were digging into his wrist.

“Hina.. he took a breath before exhaling…ta Naruto gasped, you’re so good, your so fucking good.”

Hinata turned her head, as if in a daze, and realize that Hanabi had opened the door.

She dismounted-rolled off of Naruto, covered her chest with a nearby sheet on Hinata’s bed.

Naruto didn’t have a time to react.

Hanabi stood awe struck for a second, slowly processing what is occurring before her, before she slammed the door shut.

Her face was flushed, her heart racing…

She could hear Naruto through the other side of the door silence, dumbstruck.

Hanabi walked the opposite direction, went to the Hyuga compound kitchen and made a cup of tea.

What seemed like an eternity passed.

*Tap tap tap… footsteps*

*Elder sister arrived in the kitchen*

So…. 

Hinabi broke the silence.

"I brought something for both of you…"

She open closed hands.

"Bandages for you Naruto, for your wrist…"  
Naruto coughed, umm thanks and nerviously coughed again, his hand going instructively to his wrist

“And umm this was for you Hinata”, but wait don’t….!”

It was too late. Hinata. Opened the package.

Inside here two unopened latex condoms.

Hanabi was taking a sip before she spit out her tea, coughing

Hinata was fuming,

Hanabi turned. Around 360and walked the other way…

*Tap tap tap*

This was the first time Naruto spent at the Hyuga compound.

End


End file.
